The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. It's time to head to Equestria. Max Taylor: Okay! Rogue (X-Men Evolution): Yeah! Preston Stormer: On it! Lightning McQueen: Ka-Chow! the team head to Equestria in the Tortuga HQ the Castle of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer is helping Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon with cleaning the castle Spike: yelps Well, we don't all have magical horns. there was a knock at the door Starlight Glimmer: I wonder who that could be? Spike the Dragon: I'll get it! opens up the door Thomas: Hey, guys! Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Connor and Thomas. Irelanders and the Steam Team came inside the castle Ulrich Stern: Whoa. Starlight Glimmer: Is there a problem? Aelita Schaeffer: No, none at all. Twilight Sparkle: I've been meaning to move these older books to my reference section for a while. Got to keep the new books front and center! Thank you both for your help. Starlight Glimmer: Are you kidding? After all you've done for me, this is the least I can do. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, please. I haven't done that much. Korra: Yeah. Starlight Glimmer: Nah. You just taught me the value of friendship. Not much at all. Twilight Sparkle: I may have offered some guidance, but you are responsible for the pony you've become. I'm proud to call you my student and my friend. Now we just need to get rid of these boxes. Spike, can you—? Spike? Spike: What's that? Twilight Sparkle: Is it a bird? Starlight Glimmer: Is it a parasprite? Spike: It's... it's... incoming! Durpy flies over to the castle then crashes at a floor and delivered a message Connor Lacey: It's a pony with a letter. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I usually get letters by dragon. Spike: It is the fastest way to get mail! Bumblebee (Prime): I wonder who is it for? William Dunbar: It's for Starlight Glimmer. Starlight Glimmer: For me? Who'd be sending me a letter? It's... the ponies from my old village. Connor Lacey: We haven't seen them since you stole their Cutie Marks. Twilight Sparkle: Are they in danger? Spike: Are they upset with you? Starlight Glimmer: No... It's worse! They've invited me to the annual Sunset Festival! Thomas: Starlight, calm down. I'm sure it's not that bad. Starlight Glimmer: Oh, come on! You don't know how worse things like these can get! Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): I don't know about you guys, but she has a point. look at him giggles Irish Film Makers and Hasbro Studios presents The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again (Full Movie) Starlight Glimmer: exhales Uh, hey there, everypony. Party Favor: Uh... Hey, Starlight. What are you doing here? Starlight Glimmer: I-I... I was invited. To the Sunset Festival? Double Diamond: Uh, yeah, but we didn't think you'd actually show up. Party Favor: You didn't think we really wanted you here, did you? tearing Starlight Glimmer: But... I... apologized. I thought everything was fine. Double Diamond and Party Favor: derisively Village ponies: deranged laughter Starlight Glimmer: Please...! Stop...! Stop! beat Starlight Glimmer: What happened? Is anypony there? Princess Luna? W-What are you doing here? Princess Luna: Dreams are my domain, Starlight Glimmer. I am here because you need me to be. Starlight Glimmer: Oh. It's only a dream. Princess Luna: It may only be a dream, but the feelings in it are real. Starlight Glimmer: sighs Great. So I guess I'm more afraid of going back to the village than I thought. What do I do now? Princess Luna: I have been helped time and time again by six very special ponies. They helped me overcome my past. You're fortunate to have them as friends. I suggest you share your concerns with them. I see much of myself in you, Starlight Glimmer, and I can tell you from personal experience that things do indeed get better. zap Starlight Glimmer: gasps next morning, Starlight told everyone what happened Starlight Glimmer: ...and Princess Luna said I should tell you all how I was feeling. So... there it is. I'm afraid to go back to the village for the celebration. Thomas: Oh. Boo: Pony. over to Starlight and hugs her leg in comfort Starlight Glimmer: Aw. Rarity: But why, darling? You went back to apologize. They accepted. Everypony has moved on. Strongarm: Yeah. Chris Kratt: So there's nothing to worry about. Starlight Glimmer: But have they? They don't really know how much I've changed. Or even worse, maybe I haven't changed as much as I think I have! Rainbow Dash: Trust me. You are a totally different pony now. I mean, you were pretty awful. Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: What? She was! It's a compliment! Rogue (X-Men Evolution): Well, now's not the time. It'll only make her feel worse! Fluttershy: I don't think they would've sent the invitation if they didn't want you to come. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. Pinkie Pie: And getting an invitation to a party and not going?! That's like... I-It's like...! Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad. Applejack: Just be honest with them. I'm sure they'll understand where you're comin' from. Ash Ketchum: She's right Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: I understand how hard this is for you. Maybe if you took a friend along, it might make things easier. Somepony you trust who would look out for you? Mike Wazowski: Yeah, like Boo, for instance. Connor Lacey: And me. Iago: Yeah, don't forget me. Glimmer thinks about this then she takes Connor, Iago and Trixie with her to her village Starlight Glimmer: Thanks so much for doing this, Trixie. When Twilight said I should bring a friend, you were the first pony I thought of. Trixie: Great idea, Princess Twilight. Asking me – Starlight's best friend – to help her on this difficult journey really shows how wise a princess you have become. Twilight Sparkle: gritted teeth Thanks, Trixie. to Spike I was talking about me. Henry: I guess the old rivalry hasn't change yet. Hiro: Still needs time to trust each other I suppose. Starlight Glimmer: The festival lasts a whole week, but I'm sure we won't stay that long. Trixie: Oh. I don't know, Starlight. Time really flies when you're spending it with your best friend! giggles Connor Lacey: Mind if Iago and I go with you two? Trixie: Of course Connor. You're Starlight's other bestie after all. And I suppose so since Iago's changed now. Iago: Yep, that's why I want to go with you three. Boo: Pony. Starlight Glimmer: Guess you wanna come along too, Boo. Boo: Giggles Mane 6, The Steam Team and the Irelanders waved at Connor, Trixie, Starlight, Iago and Boo as they headed off to the village Twilight Sparkle: Whispers Be careful, Connor. screeches Iago: Whoa. I didn't know it would take this long to get to the village. last, they have arrived Connor Lacey: We've made it. Trixie: There it is! The town where you— Starlight Glimmer: Magically stole everypony's cutie marks, replaced them with equal signs, and forced them all to hide their natural talents? Yes. Trixie: I was going to say where you came from, but yours is a more... emotionally traumatic answer. Starlight Glimmer: sighs I just want to... blend in. Be just another pony in the crowd enjoying the Sunset Festival with my two friends. Trixie: Sounds good to me! And if things get weird for you, just let me know. I've got your flank. Boo: Pony. Starlight Glimmer: And you too, Boo. Connor Lacey: And me and Iago. they went inside the village Starlight Glimmer: sighs I just want to... blend in. Be just another pony in the crowd enjoying the Sunset Festival with my two friends. Trixie: Sounds good to me! And if things get weird for you, just let me know. I've got your flank. Starlight Glimmer: Is that a promise? Trixie: Not just a promise. A great and powerful promise! bamf Trixie: coughing Connor Lacey: She's sorry. She just can't resist doing that. Starlight Glimmer: Well, I couldn't ask for more than that. If we're gonna do this, let's do it. Double Diamond: Oh! Starlight, you came! Starlight Glimmer: giggle Party Favor: We were worried you wouldn't be able to make it! Are you staying the whole week? We have different events planned each day! Sugar Belle: How is it living in a castle? Double Diamond: It is so good to see you! Trixie: mock-whisper Oh, yeah. These ponies are terrifying. giggles Starlight Glimmer: groan It's good to see all of you, too. Party Favor: You got here just in time. We were having some debate about these banners. Which do you think feels more "sunsetty"? Starlight Glimmer: O-Oh, you don't need me to decide that. Heh. Whatever you think is probably best. Double Diamond: Uh, well, how about helping us with the routes for the relay races tomorrow? Can you take a look? Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I-I shouldn't. You all go ahead. I-I just want to enjoy the festival. Sugar Belle: But you will be a judge for the baking competition, right? Double Diamond: We had a few questions about the order of the acts for the talent show. Night Glider: And the unicorns have a fireworks show planned! We could really use your help! chattering loudly zap Starlight Glimmer: No! trembling gasping Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie would like to thank you all for being such an amazing audience. Sadly, it is time for us to depart. Good night, fillies and gentlefoals! Connor Lacey: See you later. bamf coughing shocked muttering Iago, Boo, Starlight and Trixie leave